movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mouse Queen's Curse
Suddenly, people off to the side began blowing through golden horns with banners attached to them, and a light entered the room out of nowhere. Then a lizard and two mice descended from the light of the room. They were also carrying wands. The lizard was a green lizard with green eyes, a long tail, and a pair of green dragonfly-like wings on his back, wearing a brown shirt, both a black cap and pair of pants, and goes barefoot. His name was Bill the Lizard. One of the mice has tan fur, a medium-sized brown nose, rounded ears, a white bucktooth, both black long whiskers and eyebrows, pink ear innards, violet eyes, and a pair of purple dragonfly-like wings on his back, wearing a gray cap, a purple jacket, an orange shirt with purple stripes, purple pants, and black shoes. His name was Max Henshaw, or Snakes, Bill's best friend. The other mouse was a short and fat one with tan fur, brown eyes, curvy, pink ears, brown nose, white bucktooth, both black whiskers and eyebrows, curvy pink ears, and a pair of orange dragonfly-like wings on his back, wearing an orange shirt, brown pants that are held up by a black leather belt with a gold buckle, brown hat with and orange ribbon around the brim, both a brown vest and pair of shoes. He also smokes a cigar. His name was John Robertson, or Red, Bill's other best friend. "Their most honored and exalted excellencies, The Three Goodie Gang Members!" Grimsby announced. Bill was the first to land on her feet, Snakes the next, and Red the last. "Master William, Master Maxwell, and Master John!" Grimsby finished. The lizard and two mice flew over to the crib and looked at the mouse, sleeping peacefully. She was a newborn with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, bright blue eyes, a dark red heart-shaped nose, a round head, and little hands and feet, and wearing a diaper, baby pink footy pajamas, and a matching bow on her head. Her name was Olivia Flaversham. Bill, Snakes, and Red gasped and cooed. "The little darling!" Red smiled. He, Bill, and Snakes left the cradle and faced Eric and Ariel. "Your majesties!" said the lizard and mice, bowing. Bill said, "Each of us the child may bless with a single gift." Then he flew over to the crib. "Little princess," he said to the baby. "My gift shall be the gift of beauty." Then he waved his wand, and magic green dust appears and fell onto the child, granting her gift. Chorus: One gift, beauty rare With chocolate upon her eyes Fur the color of the softest sand She'll walk with springtime Wherever she goes Now, it was Snakes' turn to grant Olivia his gift. "Tiny princess," he said. "My gift shall be the gift of song." He also waved his wand, making magic purple dust appear and fall onto the child. Chorus: One gift, the gift of song Melody her whole life long The nightingale's her troubadour Bringing her sweet serenade to her door At last, it was Red's turn to grant Olivia his gift. "Sweet princess," he said. "My gift shall be--" But before he could finish and grant the baby his wish, a blast of loud wind hit him and spread throughout the room, making a mess, and the doors of castle suddenly sprang open, letting in more loud wind. Eric and Ariel were alarmed by what was happening. Even the Goodie Gang members didn't know what caused the room to be a mess. Then the room went dark for a moment until there was a giant flame of fire appearing where the lightning bolt struck and grew bigger. Then it began to manifest and disappear, leaving an evil queen in its place. The evil queen was a gray mouse with mean, yellow eyes, a black nose, thin, black eyebrows, and white buckteeth, wearing a red dress, gold crown, tan opera gloves that go up to her elbows, and red lipstick. Her name was Selene the Mouse Queen. Resting on her left shoulder was a dark gray bat with yellow eyes, a pug nose, thin black eyebrows, sharp white fangs, a peg leg in place of his right foot, a notch in his right ear, and a broken wing, wearing a black cap, a sleeveless dark blue sweater, a purple scarf with lavender hairlines, black pants, and a gray shoe on his left foot. His name was Fidget the Bat. "Why, it's Selene the Mouse Queen!" Snakes gasped. "What does she want here?" demanded Red. Bill shushed him. Now without putting other lives in the room at risk, Franklin immediately shielded Norman from the evil one to protect him. "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Eric." said Selene. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and..." Selene stopped when she saw the three Goodie Gang members and laughed slightly. "Oh, how quaint!" she said, "Even the rebel". Red angrily started to fly towards Selene, but he was held back by Bill. "I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation" said Selene. "You weren't wanted!" said Red angrily. "Not what?" asked Selene. She seemed somewhat surprised, but her expression changed. "Ha-ha. Oh dear, what an awkward situation." she said, stroking Fidget's back. "I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way." She turned to walk away when Ariel stopped her. "And you're not offended, your excellency?" asked Ariel. Then Selene stopped in her tracks and looked back. "Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child." said she with a dark smile. Then Bill, Snakes, and Red quickly surrounded the crib to protect the infant princess from whatever Selene was planning to do to her. Then Selene spoke to everyone in the room, loud enough for them to hear. "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on the day she grows up, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and DIE!" said she. "Oh no!" cried a horrified Ariel, as she rushed to the crib and took the child in her arms. Then Selene began to laugh evilly. "Seize that creature!" ordered Eric angrily. Then the guards approached Selene, ready to attack her. "Stand back, you fools!" shouted Selene. Then there was a flash of lightning, surprising and blinding the guards. Then Selene laughed evilly once more as she disappeared in flames and vanished, and Fidget flew off to her lair. Ariel continued to hold the baby in her arms, crying over the horrific curse. Eric was indeed furious, but he was also afraid of the curse and his adoptive daughter's life. "Don't despair, your majesties." Bill said, as he approached the king and queen, giving them hope. "Red still has his gift to give." Eric was still scared, but he showed some faith in him. "Then he can undo this fearful curse?" he asked. Red shook his head. "Oh no, sire!" "The Mouse Queen's powers are far too great!" answered Bil. Snakes approached Eric and Ariel. "But he can help." he suggested, and he gently shoved Red to the front. "But..." Red stammered. "Just do your best, dear." said Snakes. "Yes, go on." agreed Bill. Red did think of one thing that would work. Then he began to wave his wand, emitting magic orange dust that fell onto the child, saying, "Sweet princess, if through this wicked mouse queen's trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break." Chorus: For true love conquers all Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes